


More

by Augurey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Flash Fic, Gen, Gen Work, In Character, Mentor Albus Dumbledore, One Shot, POV Minerva McGonagall, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Young Minerva McGonagall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augurey/pseuds/Augurey
Summary: When her Transfiguration teacher explains to her that he wants to give her private lessons, Minerva is thrilled. But when she arrives at the classroom, the plan turns out to be a big disappointment. Somehow Minerva had hoped for more from the lesson. Or had she not? All Gen (no pairing at all)
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Minerva McGonagall
Kudos: 8





	More

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mehr - StoryHub Fanfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413418) by [Augurey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augurey/pseuds/Augurey). 



> Hello everybody! Nice of you to drop in. This oneshot was created as part of the challenge "1 Beginning, 1 End, 1 Word" on fanfiktion.de. The challenge is to write a story with a certain word in the beginning and end sentence. My word was "mehr" (more) and I chose a scene from Minerva's school days. Have fun reading!

Minerva had hoped for more. Much more! More than a darkened History of Magic classroom, more than rows of high chairs, more than a desk behind which no magician with a tulip blazer was sitting. Now she stood here and disappointment weighed heavily. The leather bag slid off her shoulder like lead and the Gryffindor scarf dangled around her neck like wet laundry. What exactly she had hoped for, she did not really know what to say. Something exciting, something extraordinary. After Professor Dumbledore had held her back after the transformation lesson and explained to her privately that he was impressed by her talent and would like to give her private lessons, she had run out of the classroom with her chest swollen with pride. 'Maybe one day you'll make it to the Animagus', his words sounded like sweet angelic singing in her ears. She herself had felt special. Well, that was the price she paid. _Pride comes before a fall_ , her grandmother had always said. She should have known it. 

Albus Dumbledore had forgotten her. Or rather, to do better than look after her. ...because forgetful people don't write letters. Minerva looked sadly at the envelope on the desk addressed to her. She had not yet broken the seal, but she could guess the contents. A cancellation of the private lesson. What else! At least her favorite teacher had made the effort to write her a few personal lines. But that was little comfort for her shattered dreams. Minerva sighed. Not only her pride had suffered a damper. Behind her high forehead, real ambition was also hidden. She wanted to learn, she wanted to be diligent, she wanted to practice hard, even if Pomona and Auguste had not gazed in admiration at her when she told them what had happened at lunch. She also liked Professor Dumbledore, yes, she looked up to him. He was so wise and yet so humorous. Once she wanted to be like him. But with this envelope all her dreams had burst like soap bubbles. She would never become an Animagus, never be allowed to hang on his lips alone for a whole hour. 

Dull, mechanically almost, Minerva stretched out her hand, reaching for the letter. The letter, which was so much smaller than all her great hope, so puny, so worthless, so little. Already her fingers closed around that nothing that Professor Dumbledore had left her as a consolation. Sadly, Minerva lifted it up and propped it up. Could simple paper weigh so much or had Professor Dumbledore scratched his notes into clay tablets? And - Minerva straightened her glasses and sharpened her gaze - there was a bulge! Dumbfounded, she broke the seal and was amazed. Yes, Professor Dumbledore had written her a message. But there was more. A silver key tumbled directly into Minerva's hand. She stared at it for a second, needed the time to understand that this was hardly the feared rejection. Then, driven by curiosity, she unfolded the message and read. 

_Dear Miss McGonagall_

_As I heard in the teachers' room, Professor Binns is planning a special lesson this evening to prepare his students for the NEWT level exams. Therefore I had to postpone our meeting. This is a duplicate key to my private lesson preparation room. I expect you at 8:00 p.m. If you arrive there before me, please feed the phoenix with some lime._

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

Minerva stared at the writing - her mouth open, her eyes widened. As her bag slipped off her shoulders before, her glasses now almost slipped off her nose. The lines danced in front of her nose, taking a while to become reality. But when they did, her heart made a leap. And where before there had been only a gloomy disgruntlement, a ray of light spread over Minerva's face. His private preparation rooms?! What an honor! She would never have dared to hope so in her wildest dreams! Overjoyed, Minerva folded the message together, put the key in her pocket and hurried, a smile on her lips and buzzing happily, to the door. She had expected little from this letter. But obviously... obviously little was sometimes more. 


End file.
